The New And Powerful Kolossus
The New And Powerful Kolossus is the first episode of season 12 and the 237th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery ''One month had passed since the events of Season 11 followed by our heroes going on holiday and after the death of Franz Hopper who saved everyone by killing himself in the second Death Star which Xana tried to destroy Lyoko alongside with the factory and the earth. '' Two months later our heroes return from their holiday vacation after spending Christmas with their families Jeremy and Aelita were the first ones to arrive back at Kadic. Jeremy saw Aelita who was still upset about her fathers death and she asked Jeremy if they could go to Lyoko and see if he is maybe still alive like before. Jeremy told her that it was impossible because he already made his sacrifice after Xana escaped from the Supercomputer to give Aelita's memories back to her and both she and Xana were free from it. Aelita was still wanted to make sure if he was still alive. Jeremy also told her that he remade his appearance when Aelita was thrown into the digital sea by Xana. Aelita was mad and she wanted to go badly but Jeremy said wait until the others arrive back at the school and soon the others arrived and Jeremy told them that Aelita wanted to go to Lyoko to see if her father is still alive. But soon as he finished Xana launched an attack in the Mountain Sector which everyone soon agreed to go to deactivated it soon Jeremy sended everyone to Lyoko and our heroes spotted the tower right in front of him when suddenly Megatanks Bloks and Krabs showed up and our heroes soon fought them. Soon our heroes fought the Krabs and Megatanks that just showed up and soon Odd and Ulrich fought the Megatanks and Yumi and William fought the Krabs while that was going on Aelita got a clear path to the tower and she soon arrived when she did our Jeremy saw the Scyphozoa coming towards her and it was going to posses her once again like it did in season 10. Jermey was wondering why was the Scyphozoa was coming towards her this time Xana already got the data from her and tried to use her before to stop them from reaching the Death Star soon the Scyphozoa caught her and started to posses her under Xana and soon instead of destroying a sector like what happened many years ago when he used Aelita for that. Jeremy told the others to stop Aelita cause he wanted Aelita to bring something out of the Digital Sea and indeed she was. Soon a familiar monster came out of the Digital Sea everyone was so shocked and it was the Kolossus and he was very powerful then he was before evening more since his first appearance and soon Odd shot Aelita out of his control and soon they were all saved by Jeremy as he brought them all back to the real world. Everyone was wondering what Xana was gonna do with the Kolossus now that its back. Jeremy soon told them the reason why the Kolossus came back is because Xana is gonna use him to make sure that they don't destroy Xanadu as they have to still destroy Xanadu ever since Xana recreated it last season they haven't been able to destroy it or finding a way on how to access the shield to the virus that's blocking the Xanadu main tower. Jeremy told them that starting tonight he will get started on finding the shield to the virus in the Xanadu main tower. Trivia * This episode marks the return of the Kolossus since season 4. * This marks the return of the Scyphozoa since season 10.